


self sabotage

by kaikoko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, a lot of flirting, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoko/pseuds/kaikoko
Summary: “What about Mark Lee? Bet you couldn't get him.”Mark Lee? Their old high school student body president? Perfect attendance, honor roll, never had a bad thought in his life Mark Lee? He could have that boy bent over in five minutes.“I bet I could get him in under a week.”(or Donghyuck makes yet another challenge with Jaemin to hook up with the too-innocent-for-his-own-good Mark Lee. And like always, he's way too in over his head to realize that he could lose a lot more than just a stupid bet.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	self sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so. ummm. 
> 
> this didn't turn out the way i thought it would HAHA. this was meant to be spicy but it turned out fluffy and idk why. like the angst isnt even that angsty. who am i lmao. 
> 
> anyways enjoy what was supposed to be a fic but turned into markhyuck flirting over text c:

Like most things that go wrong in his life, it all starts with Jaemin. 

“Come on Hyuck, you've been single for like, literally your entire life,” Jaemin says from where he's sitting on the kitchen table. Why he was in his apartment at 8 am to tell him _this_ he was still trying to figure out. 

“I told you, I just haven't found someone who actually likes me,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Ever since Jaemin got a new boyfriend, he's been pestering Donghyuck about why he's desperately single. 

And there have been plenty of people who Donghyuck has found mildly intriguing, but they are either taken, straight, or just really… _weird._ He guesses he just hasn't found someone who is worth going through all the effort. 

“I know, people who can stand you for more than ten minutes are hard to find.” 

Donghyuck throws the orange he was peeling at Jaemins head, but he sadly moves to the side before it can hit him. Jaemin flips him off, but they both know that he had it coming. 

“You're just mad because you can't get laid.” 

“Oh please, I could get anyone I wanted,” Donghyuck says, grabbing a new orange and starting to peel it again. Jaemin pauses and looks up like he's searching his thoughts. After a moment his eyes widen and the corners of his mouth pull up into a mischievous smirk. 

“What about Mark Lee? Bet you couldn't get him.” 

_Mark Lee?_ Their old high school student body president? Perfect attendance, honor roll, never had a bad thought in his life _Mark Lee?_ He could have that boy bent over in five minutes. 

“I bet I could get him in under two weeks.” 

“I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can do it in ten days,” Jaemin adds, only fueling the competitiveness burning in Donghyuck’s eyes. He'd never back away from a challenge. 

“You don't even have ten dollars,” Donghyucks eyes sharpen as he looks Jaemin straight in the eyes and smiles. 

“So you better start saving.” 

__________

_Day One_

Donghyuck knew that Mark would be easy, but he didn't think it would be _this_ easy. 

It starts when Donghyuck wakes up when it's pitch black outside and his room dead quiet. He checks his phone, sighing when he sees it’s barely five am. Surprisingly he’s not even tired, and for the first time in his life, he's out of bed before an alarm forces him awake. 

Still with an hour before class starts, he decides that he should take an opportunity to get some coffee before class and get there early for once. So he throws on a hoodie and braces for the crisp cold air that comes with early mornings. 

And of course with his luck, when he's not even halfway to the coffee shop, it starts _pouring_ rain. So much so that in a few minutes his clothes have started to cling to his skin and his hair is flat against his forehead. 

He feels a little bad stepping into the shop dripping wet, his shoes squeaking and water drops making a trail all the way from the door to the counter. But when he looks up to the cashier, he sees the one and only Mark Lee. 

“Hi, what can I get for you?” Mark asks. 

Donghyuck just stares at him dumbfounded at the coincidence while a small pool of water collects at his feet. 

“Your number,” Donghyuck replies, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to make Jaemin broke. 

Mark's ears start to turn bright red as his eyes grow wide. “Ummm, I-I, you want my…. but you,” he stutters as his eyes shift down. 

“I’ve also never been here before, so would you recommend me something? Or how about you make me your favorite drink?” Donghyuck asks as Mark tries to regain his composure. He just nods silently, taking his card and scurrying away as fast as he can to make his drink. 

He still has about half an hour before his class starts, so he finds a little table by the window, pulling out his laptop and his textbook. His clothes are still dripping and sitting down is uncomfortable and he can _feel_ the water collecting on the seat. He's just pulling up his assignment when someone comes up behind him and taps on his shoulder. 

When he turns he's met with a very flustered Mark, but not only is he holding his drink, he's holding a jacket too. He sets the cup down on the table, and holds out the jacket to Donghyuck. 

“So I know we just met but it's really cold and your clothes are really wet and I happen to have this jacket and I don't get off for a couple more hours and it should stop by then and i just thought that maybe you would want it because you probably have class and will have to walk in the rain again and-” 

“Thank you, Mark,” Donghyuck takes the jacket from him, cutting off his rambling. He makes sure that his hand brushes up against Marks as he takes it from him, watching as Marks eyes widen and he quickly pulls his hands back. 

“How do you know my name?” Mark's cheeks are dusted pink, and Donghyuck would be lying if he said it wasn't kind of cute. 

“We have chemistry together,” Donghyuck lies, not wanting to miss the chance to mess with Mark a little more. 

“No, no I’m just joking, well… we might have _chemistry,_ but I just saw your name tag. 

“Oh, haha yeah… my name tag. It- that makes sense,” Mark runs off again, and Donghyuck chuckles because _who says haha out loud?_ He looks down at the neatly folded jacket in his arms, noticing a little piece of paper with a note scribbled on it, laying on top of the fabric. 

_You can return it later :)_

And underneath the note is Mark's phone number, the ten digits making Donghyuck smirk. This was going to be _so_ easy. He picks up his cup and takes a sip, curious about Mark's taste, and of course it's hot chocolate. 

It's overly sweet, and there's a mountain of whip cream on top of it, and he kind of hates it, but it’s cute. Kind of like Mark. 

\-----

When he gets to class, he takes his usual seat in between Jaemin and Sungchan. They look surprised to see him, probably because he showed up early for the first time this year. 

“Wow, Lee Donghyuck had enough time to get coffee and still be _early_ to class? Smiling before noon? Who is this and what did you do with my best friend?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes because Sungchan can be so dramatic sometimes. 

“Is that a new jacket?” Jaemin asks. You can always bet that nothing will go unnoticed with Jaemin. Donghyuck smirks lifting up his arms to showcase the new item. 

“Do you like it? It's Mark’s,” Donghyuck says, watching as Jaemins mouth drops into a gasp. 

“And it's not coffee, it's hot chocolate.” 

“You? Mr. caffeine addict coffee as black as my fucking soul?” Sungchan grabs the cup and drinks some like he can't believe it. When he confirms it is hot chocolate, his eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“Wait, what? Why do you have Mark's jacket?” Jaemin asks. 

“He was working at the coffee shop I went to. I was soaking from the rain and he gave me his jacket.” Donghyuck shrugs. “I also got his number,” he smirks. 

“There's no way,” Jaemin asks, shaking his head. 

Donghyuck shoves his hand into his pocket, ruffling around until his hand touches the rolled up piece of paper. He pulls it out of his pocket and unfolds the crumpled note, shoving it proudly in Jaemins face. 

“Getting his number is one thing, but there's no way you're going to get him to put out,” Jaemin rolls his eyes and shoves the paper out of his face. 

“Hold on, you’re trying to get at Mark? _Mark Lee?”_ Sungchan asks incredulously. He shakes his head when Donghyuck nods. “There's no way, he's a fucking _prude._ ” 

Donghyuck sips his hot chocolate that's way too sweet. His taste buds protests, wanting his usual bitter, overly caffeinated coffee. But the hot chocolate makes his stomach feel oddly warm. 

“You guys will see, I'll have him bending over backwards to get in these pants.” 

\-----

Later that night, when Donghyuck is laying in bed scrolling aimlessly on his phone, he gets the perfect idea. He gets up and sticks his hand in the pocket of Mark’s jacket that's hanging up in his closet, and pulls out the small note. 

He grabs his phone and types the number, saving the contact as _Markus._ Before he can talk himself out of it, he opens the message and types out a little message. 

_10:48_

hey, it's donghyuck from this morning

thanks for the jacket 

He presses send, watching as the words switch from sending to delivered. Almost immediately his phone dings and there's a response from Mark. 

_10:48_

oh hey 

no problem :D

did you like the drink? 

_10:50_

it was cute 

it fits you

  
  


The typing bubble shows up, but it's a few moments before a reply comes in. He can imagine Mark staring at his phone, his cheeks flushed and a little dorky smile plastered on his face. 

  
  


_10:55_

haha 

but you really shouldn't walk in the rain

you could get a cold 

  
  


_10:56_

good thing i got a jacket from an adorable barista 

do you work tomorrow?

_10:58_

yeah from 8-4 :(

  
  
  


_10:59_

let me get you lunch on your break

think of it as a thank you

  
  


Donghyuck knows he's being bold, but with how flustered he can make Mark, he knows that he's at least a _little_ interested. Plus, he only has ten days. He's going to need to work fast to win this bet.

After a few minutes Mark still hasn't replied, and Donghyuck is a little worried he might've gone too fast. 

  
  


_11:05_

if you don't want to you can tell me :(

i can just drop your jacket off 

  
  


_11:06_

no it's not that

sorry i just 

i also think that you're cute 

  
  


_11:07_

you're totally blushing aren't you 

  
  


_11:07_

no >:( 

…

yes 

  
  


_11:11_

cute 

i guess i'll see you tomorrow then

goodnight mark~

Donghyuck turns his phone off and sets it on his nightstand. It's not even midnight yet, but he decides that maybe he'll go to bed at a decent time. It's weird because he's actually _excited_ to wake up. 

There's a weird tingling feeling in his stomach that distracts him from drifting off. Maybe it's the fact that he might actually have a chance at winning this bet. He'd love to see Jaemins face when he loses for the hundredth time. 

But maybe it's something else. Maybe it's that Mark is actually kind of cute, and he'll be able to have some fun _and_ basically get paid for it. But maybe it's a little more than that. 

Or maybe he's just tired. 

  
  


____________

_Day Two_

Donghyuck is running late. 

And when he says running, he means literally _running._ Because for some reason he couldn't sleep last night, that weird feeling making it impossible to quiet the thoughts running rampant in his head. 

So when he wakes up and it's 11:58, he ends up running to get to the coffee shop before Mark has to wait too long and his break ends. 

And when he gets there, Mark is still standing behind the counter, a huge grin spreading across his face when Donghyuck stumbles in. He walks towards the counter, stopping when he's right in front of Mark. 

“I'm so sorry I’m late,” Donghyuck says in between breaths. 

“It's okay, I’m glad you showed up,” Mark smiles, untying his apron and pulling it over his head. “Let me go put this away.” 

Before he leaves the room he turns towards the other person working on the cash register. “Hey Doyoung, I'm going to take my break now.” 

The coworker nods and he looks between Donghyuck and Mark. “Is this the cute guy you said you had a date with?” Doyoung asks, obviously not caring that Donghyuck could hear the whole thing. 

Mark's face flushes as he looks sheepishly and Donghyuck before glaring at Doyoung and leaving to hang up his apron. He walks around the counter, muttering a _let's go,_ as he rushes the two of them out. 

Donghyuck thinks it's kind of cute when Mark gives him that shy look as he guides both of them out of the door. Donghyuck in general thinks that Mark is kind of cute. He can't wait to completely ruin him and get to rub it in Jaemins face. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Mark says once they leave the store, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I know that we just met and this isn't a date and that probably made things weird,” he says, running a hand through his hair. 

“What if it is though?”

“What if it's what?” Mark tilts his head. 

“A date.” 

Mark's eyes shift down to his feet. Donghyuck can tell he's trying to hold back a grin, and _wow_ this kid is already so flustered over this? He might not even need ten days. 

“I would like that,” Mark finally smiles so wide it's basically ear to ear. _Loser._

“Let's go before your break is over and our _date_ is cancelled,” Donghyuck grabs Mark by the wrist and drags him down the sidewalk. 

\----

Donghyuck knows that it's freezing cold outside, but he can't help himself when he pulls Mark into a little ice cream shop just down the block. 

He figures they don't really have time for a full lunch, since Marks break is only thirty minutes, so taking him to a self-serve ice cream parlor is the next best thing. 

“Really? Ice cream in the middle of winter?” Mark raises his eyebrows when they enter the little shop. Donghyuck grabs the bottom of his sleeve, pulling him inside. 

“Don't be a wimp, Mark.” 

And even though Mark was seemingly hesitant about indulging in the frozen treat, once he gets inside, he's filling his cup up to the top with ice cream. He piles on wafers and cookie dough bites and sprinkles and it looks more extreme than taking pure sugar and injecting it straight into your bloodstream. 

He doesn't know how Mark can possibly like sweet things so much. The overly sweet hot chocolate and now a mountain of sugar piled on his ice cream. Donghyuck watches in amusement as he pumps carmel and hot fudge over top. 

Mark gives him a satisfied smile at his abomination in his cup, joining Donghyuck to pay for their ice creams. Donghyuck insists he pays, since he was the one who asked Mark out. They walk back to the bakery, eating their ice cream on the way. 

“Thanks for this, I don't really do this often,” Mark says, gesturing to the ice cream in his hand. 

“With how much you seem to love ice cream, I would've assumed you eat it every week,” Donghyuck chuckles as Mark lifts his spoon that's filled with bits of chocolate and sprinkles. Mark laughs too, putting his spoon back into his cup. 

“I’m not talking about ice cream, I’m talking about going on a _date,”_ Mark's voice lowers at the last word, his head tilted down shyly. 

“Maybe we should do this more often then,” Donghyuck suggests. 

“Really? You would want to date me? Like we'd be _dating_ kind of date?” Mark rambles. 

“We're on a date aren't we?” Donghyuck gestures between the two of them. Mark sighs out a little ‘yeah I guess’ with that little smile he puts on. 

_Dating._ Not really where he had seen this going, but it was a necessary move to win this bet. Plus maybe Mark isnt a complete waste of his time. He's cute and fun to be around. 

“Thanks for this, really,” Mark tells him. 

“Well this was supposed to be a thank you for yo- oh shit,” Donghyuck says after he remembers why he came out here in the first place. 

“I totally forgot your jacket.” 

Mark shrugs, spooning a scoop of ice cream into his mouth. “Sounds like you just want an excuse to see me another time.”

“You wish, lover boy.” 

_Another_ _time._ Donghyuck would like that. 

For the bet of course. 

___________ 

  
  


_Day Three_

Donghyuck wakes up with several dings from his phone, the brightness of the screen lighting up his room. His eyes take a few moments to adjust, but once he sees the time, he thinks he should close them and go back to sleep. 

But once he sees who the text is from he decides to open his heavy eyelids.  
  


_5:28_

hey it's mark !

wait that was stupid

you know that since my number is saved 

unless it isn't 

omg i hope you saved my number :( 

i wonder what you saved it as….

_5:28_

MARK 

  
  


_5:29_

you saved it as MARK ?

all caps ? 

that's kind of aggressive 

  
  


_5:32_

it's literally five in the morning 

why are you awake 

why am i awake 

  
  


_5:33_

did i wake you up? 

omg i'm sorry :(

_5:34_

WHY are you texting me 

  
  


_5:35_

oh i was just going to ask if i can swing by 

your apartment and pick up my jacket? 

it's raining and i need it i'm sorry :( 

  
  


_5:37_

yeah when 

_5:37_

ummm 

right now ? 

  
  


\----

  
  


Ten minutes later there's a soft knock at his door. 

Donghyuck begrudgingly strips the blanket off of him and leaves the warm comfort of his bed. He opens the door, stepping aside to let Mark in, too tired to even greet him. 

He closes the door behind him and leads them both into his room, grabbing the jacket off of the hanger and shoving it in his hands. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Mark says quietly. 

“Mmmm,” Donghyuck says groggily, his eyes barely open and his voice deep and scratchy. He waits, _prays_ that Mark will take the jacket and go, because he's cold and tired and he can barely open his eyes. 

But Mark doesn't. He stands there with the coat in his hands and doesn't move. Instead he stares at Donghyuck with that stupid look, the one where his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide. 

He wonders for a second if it would be rude to just hop back in bed and leave Mark to see himself out. Then he wonders why he cares, _of course_ he should go back to sleep. Mark knows how to use the door. 

Mark is still just staring at him and it's pissing him off so he turns to face his bed, ready to collapse into the warmth of his blankets, but then Mark decides then to remember how to speak. “Hyuck,” he says, making Donghyuck turn around 

“Can I-I hug you?” 

“You just look so cute like this and my heart is beating really fast and I just really _really_ want to hug you,” Mark rambles on, his face getting redder and redder as he continues. 

Donghyuck is too tired to protest so he nods, watching as Mark takes a step closer, hesitating before he puts his hand flat against his lower back. Mark takes another little step closer, so close Donghyuck can smell the cold air and rain off his clothes. 

Mark wraps his other arm around his back, pulling him into his chest. Donghyuck allows himself to fall into the embrace, his head lying comfortably on his shoulder. His arms come up and wrap around his neck and his back arches into the touch. 

Mark uses the hand against his back to push him even closer, and Donghyuck closes his eyes. He blames the lack of sleep, and how comfortable and warm Mark is, that he doesn't really want to let go. 

He also blames the lack of sleep when Mark starts to pull away and Donghyuck’s arms pull him back, his head nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He could _definitely_ fall asleep like this. 

“Hyuck,” Mark protests, chuckling as he unwraps his hands from his waist and brings them up to run his fingers through his hair. He smiles at the nickname, glad Mark can't see him. 

Donghyuck doesn't really know what he's doing. He shouldn't be awake and Mark is just so _warm_ and he likes the attention he's giving him. 

He draws back from Mark a little bit but he keeps his arms around his neck, holding him in place. His face is right in front of Marks, so close their noses are almost touching. 

Mark's hands are on either side of his head, his thumbs lightly pressing into his cheekbones. His eyes drop down to his lips, and just for a _second_ he thinks Mark is going to kiss him. But he doesn't, and Donghyuck doesn't know why he almost feels disappointed. 

“What?” he whispers, pouting his lips and blinking at Mark through his eyelashes. Something in him tells him he shouldn't be doing this, but he likes the way Mark is looking at him. He wants Mark to think about him even when he isn't there. He wants to be in Mark's mind and under his skin. 

“I'm going to be late for work,” Mark whispers back, using his hands to push his shoulders away. Donghyuck lets out an embarrassing whine when Mark finally gets him detached. 

“Okay but just so you know, it's really rare for me to be like this. If I were you, I would take advantage of me being sleepy and clingy.” _What am I saying._

“You're making it so hard for me to leave.” Mark looks at him like there's nothing else, his hand coming up to brush the hair out of his face. 

“Then don’t.” Donghyuck _really_ doesn't know what he's saying. 

“Unfortunately, I really need this job and can't get fired.” 

“Fine,” Donghyuck pouts again, leading Mark towards the front door. He opens the door for him, leaning his head on the side of the door as Mark walks past him. 

“I want to see you later,” Mark says, turning around before he completely walks out. 

“I'd love to but I have class until 9 tonight.”

“Tomorrow then?” 

Donghyuck nods sleepily, eager to jump back under his covers. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll text you later,” Mark says, still standing in the doorway. But instead of leaving, Mark walks towards Donghyuck, pulling him into another hug. 

“What happened to not being late to work,” Donghyuck laughs as Mark's arms latch around him again. He gives him one last squeeze before he finally lets go, but he doesn't move further away. Instead his eyes drop down to his lips and stay there. 

“This is probably way too soon but you're being just so, _uhg._ ” Mark's hand cradles his jaw, tilting his head slightly up. He moves in closer, his eyes still trained on his lips. 

“Is this okay?” Mark asks. He nods. 

Mark presses his lips lightly against Donghyuck’s. And before Donghyuck can lose himself in how soft Mark's lips against his are, Mark is pulling away. 

Donghyuck runs his fingers across his lips trying to chase the feeling because it just wasn't _enough._

“I should leave while I still care about keeping my job.”

\---

Donghyuck hates Mark. 

He hates his stupid face and his stupid jacket and his stupid job. Because now Donghyuck is laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling because he can't fall back asleep. 

He's tired and running on four hours of sleep, but his brain won't let him drift off. Instead he's thinking about stupid Mark Lee and his stupid kiss and this whole stupid bet. 

The kiss was way too short and Donghyuck just wants to do it again, and again… and again. Which leads him to think about the bet, and how Mark would be cute and attentive, and how the noises he'd let let out would get caught in his throat, and the way his hands would feel running down his chest to his-

So yeah, Donghyuck is laying in bed, tired, hangry, and slightly turned on. All because of stupid Mark Lee. 

Which is of course when his phone goes off, and a string of text messages come through. 

  
  


_6:13_

hey i just got to work 

sorry for waking you up :( 

it was worth it tho 

you're so cute 

  
  


_6:15_

it won't be cute when i reach through 

my phone and punch you in the face 

  
  


_6:15_

OMG DID I WAKE YOU UP AGAIN 

SHOULD I STOP TEXTING YOU 

omg i'll stop texting you :( 

  
  


_6:17_

NO

no it's fine 

i wasn't sleeping 

_6:18_

why not? 

i feel really bad :( 

_6:19_

yeah well you should 

because i can't sleep 

my brain won't shut up about you 

  
  


_6:19_

you can't stop thinking…. 

about me…. 

omg 

that's so cute

_6:20_

it won't be cute when i visit you at work

to spill coffee and make you clean it up

  
  


_6:22_

why are you so angry :(

what happened to soft sleepy 

donghyuck from like an hour ago? 

  
  


_6:23_

he's DEAD 

you're dealing with aggressive

sleep deprived donghyuck 

  
  


_6:25_

well 

try to get some sleep okay ? 

that way you'll be nicer when you wake up :(

_6:26_

i'm trying but your lame ass 

kiss won't leave my head 

_6:26_

lame :( 

i didn't think it was lame :( 

  
  


_6:27_

IT WAS LIKE .5 OF A SECOND LONG 

BARLEY EVEN COUNTS AS A KISS 

  
  


_6:29_

if i had actually kissed you i really 

wouldn't have been able to leave 

  
  


_6:30_

oh… 

well 

that's….. mmm

next time i see you i'm 

smashing your face against mine 

  
  


_6:31_

OMG 

GO TO SLEEP 

aggressive hyuck is scary 

  
  


_6:32_

sucks for you cuz i'm always aggressive 

  
  


_6:33_

you weren't an hour ago when you were like 

“don't go to work and stay with me :(” 

_6:34_

do you want me to come over there

and PUNCH you in the throat 

  
  


_6:34_

if i get to see you again then yeah 

_6:35_

…..

since when are you like this 

all like…. flirty and stuff 

what happened to shy mark 

  
  


_6:35_

you said we were DATING so

maybe i'm a little more confident now 

i'll text you later okay? 

my boss is yelling at me for being on my phone :(

  
  


Donghyuck tosses his phone aside, sighing. He's not even tired anymore. He's wide awake. 

\---

Getting up early is actually pretty nice, but the only downside is that you get tired so much earlier. It's a known fact that Donghyuck is a night owl, that's why he took night classes. 

But it feels nice when he wakes up and has time to run to the store and get some food for the week, and enough time to come home and catch up on some notes before his class. 

It feels less nice however, when he can barely open his eyes around five pm, and takes a three hour nap. And when he wakes up it's almost eight, and he has the biggest headache. 

“Why do you look even _more_ dead than usual?” Jaemin asks when he sees him walk into the classroom. 

“Don't talk to me unless you have pure unfiltered caffeine reading for me to inhale.” Donghyuck huffs, plopping in his seat and laying his head on his desk. 

“You look like shit,” Sungchan tells him. 

“I didn't get any sleep,” Donghyuck lifts his head to say before resting his head back on his arms. 

“Why not?”

“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck grumbles out. He only realizes how it says when Jaemin gasps. “Not like that,” he clarifies, yet Jaemin is still tugging on his sleeves. 

“Well you have to explain now.” 

“It's really nothing, he just needed to pick up his jacket before work this morning,” he sighs, already wanting this class to be over. 

“So nothing happened?” Sungchan asks skeptically. 

“Well, we're kind of dating? And he kind of kissed me but-” 

“Dating?” Jaemin asks at the same time Sungchan asks “Kissed?” 

“Dating wasn't really the plan, but I doubt Mark would do anything with someone he wasn’t dating. And we _barely_ kissed, this might be harder than I thought.”

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin says with that tone he uses when he says something stupid. “When we made this bet it was about getting _laid,_ not about going on dates. That sounds serious Hyuck, that sounds like a commitment.” 

“Jaem, it's not that serious,” he says, dismissing the thought that Jaemin is usually right. It's just going on some dates, it's not like they're boyfriends. It's innocent and anything but a commitment. 

“I just don't want anyone to get hurt.” 

“I’m not going to get hurt, I know what I’m doing,” Donghyuck says defensively. Jaemin is really making too big of a deal from this, they're just hanging out and kissing a little bit, why would he get hurt? 

“I’m not talking about you,” Jaemin gives him that look that says ‘ _I’m right and we both know it.’_ But he would like to think that this time he's wrong. He's just overreacting and everything's fine. 

“It's fine, don't worry,” he says, sitting back up in his seat. “I know what I’m doing.” 

  
  


_________ 

_Day 4_

Donghyuck still hates Mark Lee. 

He hates him because it's almost nine pm and he _still_ hasn't received a text from him. Not that he's been waiting for it, but he's been checking his phone every ten minutes since he woke up. 

He sighs when he remembers what Mark had said yesterday morning. ' _I want to see you later,”_ and them agreeing that they would see each other today. 

Well, _today_ ends in three hours and he hasn't heard anything. Maybe he should text him first… that wouldn't be weird right? 

What is he even saying, of course it isn't weird. Mark thinks they're dating, so it's okay to text each other. So why hadn't Mark texted him? Maybe he was busy? Or maybe he just didn't want to see him. 

Before he can overthink his way out of it he opens up his and Marks messages. 

  
  


_9:01_

hey… 

  
  


But unlike usual, Mark doesn't see his text right away, and after a few minutes Donghyuck gives up, setting his phone down by his side. Is there any way to unsend a text message? 

It's not until an hour later, when Donghyuck is under a pile of blankets reading a book, that his phone goes off. 

  
  


_10:13_

OMG HI 

I FELL ASLEEP 

omg i passed out when i got home from class

i wanted to see you today 

  
  


_10:15_

it's okay 

i wanted to see you too…

  
  


_10:16_

OH NO YOU WANTED TO SEE ME 

now i really want to see you :’( 

i can't wait until tomorrow :((

  
  


_10:16_

come over then 

or let me come over 

  
  


_10:18_

you would wanna come over ? 

it's kind of…late… 

what am i saying it's not even 10:30 

you can come over 

yeah 

you should come over 

  
  


Which is how he ends up knocking on Mark's apartment door fifteen minutes later. 

When Mark opens the door it's obvious he had just woken up, his eyes puffy behind his thin rimmed glasses and the marks that the pillow left on the side of his face haven't faded yet. 

“Hey,” Mark greets him, stepping aside to let him come in. Mark's apartment is just what Donghyuck could've expected. Everything about it is so, _Mark._ The way everything is organized yet it's still somehow a mess. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says back, biting his bottom lip to hold back a smile. 

“Sorry we couldn't do this earlier. I came home from class and I was going to text you but I couldn't stay awake,” Mark says, leading them both into his room. 

“Mark it's fine, at least I get to see you now,” Donghyuck replies. Mark hums as they step into his room, lingering by the door as Donghyuck steps inside. 

There's textbooks piled up on his desk, loose paper everywhere, pens and highlighters scattered throughout. Next to his desk is a shelf filled with books, the top shelf displaying some trophies and awards. 

Mark steps forward, holding onto the doorknob as he pulls the door closed with a soft click. The air around them changes and Donghyuck is very aware of the fact that they're alone in Mark's room. 

Maybe it's because Mark is wearing those glasses and that oversized shirt that makes him look so cute, or the fact that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about this all day, he pulls all the confidence he has and walks up to him. 

Mark’s back lightly hits the back of the door, and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to place his hands on either side of his head, leaning in close enough to feel the soft puffs of air on his lips but enough that they're not touching. 

“I’ve thought about you like all day,” Donghyuck whispers, his lips ghosting against Marks. 

“Yeah?” Mark is so breathless it comes out more like a sigh. 

“I've been waiting for _this_ all day,” Donghyuck’s eyes flicker down to his lips. He moves in slowly, giving Mark time to back out if he wants to, but instead he meets him halfway there, their lips lightly pressing against each other's before Donghyuck deepens the kiss. 

Donghyuck pulls away to look Mark in the eyes, but he's still looking at his lips. Mark brings his hand under Donghyucks chin, bringing him in for another kiss, this time softer and slower. Donghyuck pecks his lips one more time before he lets go and backs away. 

“ _That's_ a kiss,” he says as Mark regains his composure. 

“My last kiss wasn't lame,” he pouts and Donghyuck kind of wants to kiss him again. 

“Yes it was.” 

“Yeah well it got you here, didn't it?” Mark asks, walking past him to sit on his bed. 

“I guess it did,” Donghyuck says as he moves to join him. 

Mark reaches behind him and grabs his laptop, turning it on. “I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie? I could make some ramen?” Mark suggests, pulling up netflix and handing the device to Donghyuck. 

“Netflix… Ramen,” Donghyuck says through a smirk. Mark looks over at him confused, and he watches as Mark's eyes widen in realization. His cheeks starts to go pink and the panic is written all over his face. 

“No not like that, I-” 

“You really pulled out both of those, huh?” Donghyuck interrupts. 

“It's not like that,” Mark says embarrassed. 

“Netflix and chill _and_ eating ramen,” Donghyuck continues to tease. Mark looks like he's two seconds away from crying, and as funny as he finds it, he's a little disappointed. Maybe he wanted Mark to mean it _like that._ It's kind of all he can think about, with this bet hanging above his head. 

“I'm going to go make our ramen, or maybe something else I don't know,” Mark hurries to leave. Donghyuck stands up after him, grabbing his hand to stop him. 

“Wait, Mark I’m kidding, I'd love some ramen and I’d love to watch some shitty Netflix original with you,” he says. Mark smiles, “Okay, I'll make us ramen then.” 

“And maybe also the chill part but I’m open to whatever.” 

“Oh my God i'm leaving.” 

\----

When Mark comes back with two steaming bowls in his hands Donghyuck already has a movie pulled up. He's handed a bowl and a pair of chopsticks which he balances in between his legs. 

Mark sits next to Donghyuck, looking over his shoulder at the movie he selected. “Hyuck, a horror movie?” 

“What, you don't like horror movies? Are you scared?” 

“No it's- it's fine,” Mark says. 

He presses play and the movie starts as he starts to eat his ramen. They sit like that until they finish their ramen, about twenty minutes into the movie. 

Donghyuck likes watching horror movies, but he can tell Mark isn't the same. He keeps on flinching at each jumpscare, sucking in a quick breath. At one point he pauses the movie, using the excuse to put their dishes in the sink. 

When he gets back Donghyuck is laying down with his back against the headboard. Mark lays next to him, mimicking his position. Donghyuck places the laptop on top of Mark, not hesitating as he leans his head against his shoulder and an arm around his waist. 

Mark wraps an arm around his shoulder, scooting both of them down until his head is on the pillow and Donghyuck’s head is laying on the side of his chest. From this position he can feel when Mark tenses up at the scary parts of the movie. 

At one point during the movie Mark gets so scared has to look away, his arm lightly squeezing around Donghyuck’s shoulder as a reflex. Donghyuck chuckles under his breath, rubbing his thumb against Mark's waist where his shirt has ridden up. 

Mark relaxes a little bit after that, and manages to get through the rest of the movie. “Wow, didn't peg you for a scaredy cat,” Donghyuck says as the credits start to roll.

“Asshole,” Mark rolls his eyes as he clicks out of the movie. “I’m definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight.” 

Donghyuck grabs the laptop from Mark's lap and places it on his own. “Let's watch something funny to forget about it then,” Donghyuck says, pulling up some random old episode of The Office and pressing play. 

They return back to their old position, Donghyuck leaning into Mark, their arms wrapped around each other. Everything about this feels so _right_. 

He clings to Mark like he'll never get to do this again, slipping a hand barley under his shirt to run his fingers lightly across the soft skin. Donghyuck could do this forever. 

_____________

_Day 5_

“Don't touch me,” Donghyuck grumbles as someone continues to gently try shake him awake. 

“Donghyuck wake up,” a voice, _Mark’s_ voice, calls out to him. The hand is back on his shoulder, shaking him lightly back and forth, and Donghyuck has to resist the urge to take his hand and break it. 

“What do you want,” Donghyuck groans, rolling over out of reach and pulling the blankets over his head. His eyes stay closed and he's drifting back to sleep again, but Mark grabs the blanket and pull it off of him. 

“Mark don't make me punch you,” Donghyuck says, sitting up and grabbing for the blanket with his eyes still closed. He can hear Mark's low laugh in front of him, and he wonders if he'll be laughing when Donghyuck actually does punch him in the face. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to get going soon,” Mark says, dodging Donghyuck’s lazily thrown fists. 

“Where are you going this early,” Donghyuck wines, finally peeking through a crack in his eyes. 

“I have to go to work.” 

“Just quit your job,” he says angrily, fully opening his eyes to stare at Mark. He has the entire comforter bundled tightly in his arms. Donghyuck wonders how much of a fight he would have to put up to get it back. 

“You're going to make this hard again, aren't you,” Mark sighs, taking the comforter and setting it on the chair by his desk. Donghyuck lays back down on the bed, his head falling back onto the pillow. He's so tired he could just fall back asleep like this. 

“Hyuck, come one,” Mark says softly, his hand reaching for Donghyuck’s shoulder. Once he does place his hand on his shoulder, Donghyuck grabs it and yanks Mark's arm. 

He falls down next to him, and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to cling onto him, throwing his arms and legs around the front side of Mark. He opens his eyes to steal a glance at Mark, who is _much_ closer than he thought he was. 

Donghyuck blames the fact that he's tired and clingy in the morning that when he looks up at Mark he pushes forward, capturing Mark's lips in between his. After a few seconds Mark starts to kiss him back, his lips moving against his own. 

Mark breaks away first, but Donghyuck doesn't let him get up, his arms and legs trapping him there. “You can't convince me to quit my job with kisses.” 

“I could if I tried.” 

“This isn't you trying?” Mark asks, his hands coming to latch on Donghyuck’s arms that are firmly wrapped around him. 

" _This_ is me trying,” Donghyuck says, moving forward once again to connect their lips, letting out a whine in protest when Mark won't part his lips to let Donghyucks tongue slip through. Instead he swipes his tongue across Marks bottom lip. 

Mark starts to break the kiss so Donghyuck squeezes his side where his arms are around his waist, making Mark’s mouth open slightly. He takes the chance to lick into his mouth, satisfied when Mark lets him continue. 

Mark pulls away again, staying close enough that Donghyuck can feel his lips brush against his when Mark sighs out a quiet _fuck._ He can pretty much feel Mark's internal battle on whether he wants to break away or go in for more. Maybe not so much whether he wants to, but whether he cares enough about consequences to stop. 

Donghyuck was kind of joking when he had told Mark to quit his job, but right now he can't tell if it was or not. And by the look on Mark's face, he looks like he can't either. And for a second Donghyuck thinks that Mark is going to kiss him again, but he doesn't. 

“Let me walk you home.”

Fuck Mark Lee and his stupid job. 

\----

“Well this is my apartment,” Donghyuck sighs when him and Mark reach his building. It's way too cold to be outside and too early to be alive. The sky is still dark and he can still make out the moon over the horizon. 

Mark walks him up to the door, scratching his head as they stop in front of it. “So, I’m sorry about waking you up. I didn't think you would have slept over.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Donghyuck says, feeling slightly embarrassed. It wasn't like he had _planned_ to fall asleep, but Mark is always so warm and comfortable. It's annoying. 

But he does feel bad about it, especially with how he acted this morning. He always says and does stupid things when he's tired and he hates that Mark Lee is being subjected to it. But he also kind of blames Mark becuase it's him and his stupid job that keep on waking him up. 

“No, don't be sorry. It was, umm, it was _nice_ ,” Mark says with his eyes glued to his feet. 

“ _Nice?_ We cuddled and made out a bit and I get _nice?”_ Donghyuck teases. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Mark says, lifting his gaze up. “Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same-”

“You are _not_ quoting a lady gaga meme right now,” Donghyuck cuts him off. Mark just shrugs, a small laugh escaping his throat. “Why do you even have that memorized?” 

“Because I have priorities,” Mark says matter of factly. 

“Priorities like waking me up becuase of your stupid job?” 

“Priorities like walking you home even though I’ll probably need to run to get to work on time,” Mark says and Donghyuck frowns again. There's an unsettled feeling in his gut and he feels like he keeps on doing things wrong. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He tells him, his voice soften and barley over a whisper. 

“Hyuck, it's fine,” Mark grabs both of his shoulders. He tilts his head down to look him in the eyes.“I _want_ to be here.” 

“You _want_ to run to work?” Donghyuck says skeptically. But really the problem is he _can_ see Mark running to work. He can see him coming in late and getting in trouble with his boss. 

There's a burning sense of guilt and embarrassment in his stomach and he doesn't know why. He wants Mark's attention but now that he has all of it he doesn't know if he deserves it. He can't decide if he wants Mark to stay or leave more. 

“I want to spend time with you,” Mark says which makes Donghyuck scoff. 

“Then you should quit your job,” he says, and he knows he's pouting but he doesn't even care. 

“Hyuck.” 

“Don't you have to get going,” he pushes Mark's hands off his shoulders. He doesn't even know what he's upset about, but he's _uncomfortable_ and he feels _weird_ and he doesn't like it. 

“Hyuck come on,” Mark tries to stop him as he swipes his key card to open the door. 

“Go work Mark.”

“Can I at least get a hug goodbye?” Mark asks before Donghyuck can get his hand on the handle. 

“A hug goodbye? Who are you, my mother?” He snaps. Mark just looks down to his feet and _God_ why is this so difficult. Why is he so angry? 

He stops by the door and waits for Mark to come hug him, but he doesn't, and instead starts to open his mouth to say something. Donghyuck beats him to it. 

“I'm waiting,” he slightly opens his arms, hoping Mark will come hug him otherwise this would be really embarrassing. 

He smiles when Mark takes a step forward and pulls him into his chest. Donghyuck turns his head to the side to lay it flat against Mark chest, who puts his chin on the top of his head. 

"Please get some sleep,” Mark says as he runs his hands up from his waist and into his hair. 

"You're only saying that so I’ll stop threatening you,” Donghyuck mumbles into the crook of his neck. 

"Maybe. I never know what I’m going to get with you,” Mark chuckles and Donghyuck can feel the vibration in his chest. 

"You should really get going,” he says, but makes no attempt to release Mark from the arms around his neck. 

"Why? Are you worried?” 

"What? No.” 

“Then maybe i'll just stand here and hug you and let them fire me,” Mark says, tightening the grip around his waist. He sways them side to side to make his point. 

“You can't do that,” Donghyuck pouts _again._ Mark leans his head back and looks into his eyes. 

“And why not?” 

“Because, you need this job and if you get fired because of me I’ll cry. And I’ll get mad that you saw me cry and then I’ll be mean to you.” He points at Mark's chest. “And then you'll get sad and cry and then it'll all start again.”

“That's oddly specific,” Mark raises his eyebrows, bringing his arms back to his side. 

“That's because you're predictable,” Donghyuck tells him, but it doesn't even look like Mark is paying attention. His eyes are staring at his lips, flickering up to his eyes before he leans in. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn't hear that,” Mark presses forward, placing a gentle peck on the corner of his lips. He pulls away but Donghyuck chases his forwards, reconnecting their mouths with parted lips. 

“Okay, now I need to go,” Mark says, breaking away right after the kiss had started to feel _really good._

“You always leave right when things get good.”

“Sorry,” Mark smiles. “I'll text you.” 

Donghyuck barley lets out a _yeah_ before Mark turns on his heels and starts full on running down the sidewalk. He just stares at Mark's diminishing figure, running as fast as he can and looking like a total idiot. 

Yet somehow he finds himself smiling fondly, thinking about the next time he'll be able to see Mark. And that weird, uncomfortable, _weird_ feeling is back in his stomach. 

  
  


_5:46_

jaemin 

what does it mean when you

think someone is really stupid 

and annoying 

but you still want their attention 

cuz it's annoying when they don't 

but it's also annoying when they do

and you miss the

but also don't wanna see them

because it feels WEIRD 

_6:12_

IS THIS ABOUT MARK?

_6:14_

no… 

  
  


_6:18_

OMG 

OMG 

I KNEW IT 

OMG 

U LIKE HIM 

U LIKE MARK 

OMG 

_6:19_

WHAT 

I DON'T 

I DON'T LIKE HIM 

I NEVER MENTIONED ME 

OR MARK 

COMPLETELY HYPOTHETICAL 

Donghyuck _couldn't_ like Mark. He's annoying and stupid, he works at a _bakery,_ takes everything too seriously, and he's just _stupid._

Donghyuck just likes to kiss him, and likes his attention, and thinks he really cute, kind of in a gross way, and kind of misses him when he's there even though they pretty much just met, and—

6:23

HOLY SHIT 

JAEMIN

I LIKE MARK 

**Author's Note:**

> everything should be good... right? 
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kaikok0) • [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/kaikoko)


End file.
